The Xonic and Sails story Demi-ending
by Meta Mania
Summary: The sky blue hedgehog and the two tailed purple fox stories come to a DEMI-ending but anyway the sky blue hedgehog makes ANOTHER adventure for a good old time sake and here is a author note: I Sonicthehedgehogers is gonna make a awesome collection of stories for you guys and my family and the sky blue hedgehog will keep on running for a great freedom!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: A sweet beginning

(Author's note this continues after the ending of the ending to part four! And part 3 as well)

Xonic is your everyday anthropomorphic sky blue hedgehog with a big heart and an attitude of strong will and a attitude for going fast only he has to but he is the same old lovable sky blue hedgehog you know and love! (He is also 14 years old)

Sails is your everyday anthropomorphic two tailed fox with a attitude of a 7 year old child with fate for Xonic!

" Xonic why do you hope the nice Armadillo goes to jail?" Sails asked Xonic replied to the question "Oh, you have no idea buddy." Sails hugged the sky blue hedgehog and the hedgehog returned the gesture and took Sails' hand and ran to an airport and took the plane to Hill Top Zone.

Chapter 2: A horror filled flight

Xonic and Sails aboard the same airplane as the one that Xonic yelled at a flight attendant and slapped the female flight attendant and the flight attendant when the hedgehog had already sat down a minute ago with Sails and said "Sorry sir but you cannot sit next to your buddy." The hedgehog, Xonic said certainty "Do you want me to slap you again?" And the flight attendant unbuckled the two tailed fox and gestured to throw the light purple fox off the flying plane and Xonic wasn't going to let that happen because he said "Oh, you ARE NOT GONNA DO THAT!"

The flight attendant opened the emergency hatch and climbed up on the roof of the plane and Xonic followed very close behind and said "You're only going to get yourself into trouble!"

The flight attendant walked to the edge and fell off as the young fox held out his hand smartly and the light blue hedgehog grabbed the fox wrist and pulled him up and not even helping the suicidal flight attendant who was falling at a high velocity and the duo went back onto inside of the plane and enjoyed the rest of the flight.


	2. The rest of the story

Chapter 3: a word to much.

The hedgehog slept the whole flight and a familiar voice said "Hey little buddy your brother is gone!" And the sky blue hedgehog woke with that start and Sails looked at the hedgehog and hugged him and said "Are you ok?" The hegehog said "Yeah, Bad dream that's all." But the fox asked for a true answer to why the hedgehog could run super fast "Xonic what is the true reason you can run at blistering fast speeds?" And the hedgehog said truthfully "I told you already I don't remember bud it's the definitive truth." The fox nodded and hugged the hedgehog but the hedgehog noticed something off about the flight the plane was falling towards the ground the hedgehog said "We must get off Sails grab my and immediately!!" The fox did what the hedgehog told the fox and then they went up the emergency hatch and went on to the roof of the plane and Xonic ran at blistering speeds and jumped off the nose of the plane and landed safely on the ground and turned back to see that the plane crashed into the water and the hedgehog said "Hmm. I wonder why that happened." And the hedgehog felt a bullet pass by and grabbed the two tailed fox and bolted at a whole new speed of 9000 miles per hour and he jumped over the animal that was trying to kill the hedgehog and the animal grabbed the hedgehog and the hedgehog said to the fox "Run and hide if you know what I mean Sails!" The fox followed the direction he was given

Xonic looked at the animal and gasped because it was the hedgehog's parents and the hedgehog said "Let me go you child abandoning parents!" And the hedgehog jumped at 500 miles per hour out of his father's hands and landed on a tall building which was where Sails was hiding and the hedgehog grabbed the fox quickly and pulled him up and the hedgehog said to his parents "You are horrible parents who would abandon their child for no apparent reason you are moronic and I mean it." Then the hedgehog said to his adopted brother quietly "let's go home, buddy." And the hedgehog grabbed the two tailed fox's hand and ran at a blistering speed and made it to Emerald Hill and to see that the house was broken down.

Chapter 4: a minute too late.

Xonic said "What the moronic world happened!" And Sails hugged the hedgehog and hugged him tighter and the hedgehog quickly turned around and the Armadillo said "I killed everyone in the jail now it's high time I kill you or your brother." The hegehog grabbed the two tailed fox's hand and jumped at blistering speeds to get to a super high building and conveniently a plane was overhead so the only thing that the hedgehog could do was to jump to the plane and he did but the grip of his hands was slipping but the hedgehog didn't give up and he threw the two tailed fox onto the plane and luckily he made it and the hedgehog as well made it and the duo opened the emergency door and jumped into the plane and closed the emergency door and sat down together with no hesitation at all but the Armadillo had a helicopter and the hedgehog said to the two tailed fox "Go without me I'll be right back!" And the sky blue hedgehog opened the emergency door and got up do to the roof of the plane but a alward dome blocked his way but the Armadillo doesn't know the hedgehog's ways to get around his obstacles the hedgehog closed the emergency door and Spin Dashed right through the dome and through the Armadillo's helicopter and bounced back to the plane and bounced again back to the helicopter for extra measures but hedgehog bounced back a minute too late and fell to the ground from 20 feet of the ground hard.

Chapter 5: Blackout

The hedgehog's fall knocked him out hard! A few hours later he woke up to find out he was in the same part of Hill Top Zone that had the turquito restaurant. The sky blue hedgehog's head was hurting and the light blue hedgehog said "Ugh! I will get that Armadillo someday!" The hedgehog is bleeding in many places like his tail and his left shoulder and the right arm and his spikes on both his head and back the hedgehog needs medical care but the hedgehog didn't have the time for that he bolted at 120 miles per hour for leeway for reaction time and for a decent pacing and a slight breeze for the hedgehog desperately needed for his wounds. The hedgehog loves the wind in his wounds and in general. The hedgehog whilst running blacked out from blood loss and a famous blue hedgehog found the sky blue hedgehog and took the sky blue hedgehog to the famous blue hedgehog's home.

Chapter 6: An weird mix

Xonic woke up with Sonic in the other room and the sky blue hedgehog got up to ask the famous blue hedgehog "Why did you help me? Sonic?" And Sonic said "You were bleeding BAD and I rushed to get you here and then I luckily found a First-Aid kit and cleaned your wounds and bandage you up." The sky blue hedgehog was confused but rolled with it and said "Thanks but you didn't answer my question though." Sonic said "you kept up with me and I made you a friend of mine so naturally I help my allies with any help they need and that's why I helped you and I only bandaged the places they needed to be so you can still run, little bud." The Sky blue hedgehog fainted from a random cause but Sonic caught the sky blue hedgehog from fainting and the sky blue hedgehog said "thanks I wouldn't faint because I'm in your house or Because I'm near you." Sonic got a cope of water for the poor sky blue hedgehog and said "You might need to drink that water little buddy." And the sky blue hedgehog said " thanks again Sonic." The dark blue hedgehog nodded and gave the sky blue hedgehog a piece of bread and said "Here is a piece of bread because I figured that you'd be hungry." And the sky blue hedgehog said "Thanks, where are we Sonic?" And the dark blue hedgehog said "A rental house in Hill Top near a turquito restaurant why?" Xonic said "How about we have lunch then I've gotta bolt to save my brother." Sonic said "You're injured trust me it's dreadful to push yourself if you're injured like you are. Take it easy for a couple of hours at least, buddy." The Sky blue hedgehog replied with some truthful tone and confidence in the mix "I've pushed myself to and I ignored the feeling until I got back to my house and it hurt but I recovered knowing I have saved my brother." The Sky blue hedgehog said whilst walking next to the famous blue hedgehog and the famous blue hedgehog said "I want you to know something." And the two of them stopped dead in their tracks and the sky blue hedgehog said "What is it Sonic?" And the famous blue hedgehog continued "Ever since you have been abandoned from your parents I adopted you and I put you back where you were before and bolted before you woke."

The sky blue hedgehog didn't believe it but all at the same time though it made sense so he said "What? I need to think about this how about we go get lunch and let me think about it there."

Chapter 7: a happy ending

Xonic woke up the next morning in Sonic's real home wondering how he got there and the hedgehog heard Sails in the room over and the hedgehog walked into the room where Sails was and then the hedgehog saw a cast on the purple fox and hugged the light purple fox gently and

Then they saw the famous sidekick Tails with Sonic next to him and Xonic had a look of 'this is weird' the sky blue hedgehog thought me adopted there is no way because I remember clearly thanks to that fall a few days back I was abandoned by my parents for some no reason and there was a year gap between me waking up from a fire incident and I was always on the move for that year gap so the 'famous blue blur' is lying to me!

Xonic said to the blue blur "I remember that I was abandoned sure but there was a year gap between me saving Sails and me laying on the ground and during that gap I was always on the run there is no way that you adopted me Sonic sorry but you're lying to me and the real blue blur wouldn't lie ether!" And the blue blur said "Okay you got. Me I lied but I am the real blue blur right here." And Sails said "Xonic you lied to me you said 'I can't remember my past' what's going on here Xonic?" The Sky blue hedgehog said "Didn't you see me falling to the ground?" The light purple two tailed fox replied "Yes why?" The Sky blue hedgehog said "that fall triggered a memory revival and now I can remember some but not all of the past Sails now let's get outta here!" And the blue blur asked "Hey you little buddy?" And the sky blue hedgehog stopped walking and turned around and replied to the blue blur "Yes Sonic?" The dark blue hedgehog said "How about you live with us and Tails and I will adopt you what's your name and you can keep your adoption with your little guy deal?" And the sky blue trusted the blue blur and gets along with both people and the sky blue hedgehog said "Deal!" The hegehog said right after the other sentence "On one condition we get to go wherever we want when we want and we don't have to tell you where we are going!" The dark blue hedgehog said "Ok I follow and It's a deal!" And the famous blue hedgehog continued with a question "What's the two of your names?" The sky blue hedgehog said "my name is Xonic the hedgehog and this is my adopted buddy Sails." And the duo after a few days loved the area they are in and no more crisis and no more stress for our lovable sky blue hedgehog and two tailed fox Sails and with that ends the story of our lovable duo


End file.
